


Showing School Spirit

by WestOrEast



Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: F/F, Girl Penis, blowjob, dub-con, interracial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 09:11:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16172051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: After a school track meet, Sophia is feeling pent up and in need of some tender, loving care for her package. And as luck would have it, Taylor Hebert is right there. Whether she wants to or not, she'll be giving Sophia a tongue bath.





	Showing School Spirit

**Showing School Spirit**

  
My knees hit the sidewalk. I grunted as I stared up at the looming figure of my tormentor. Sophia cruelly smirked as she stared down at me.  
  
“Damn, that’s a nice look for you, Hebert,” Sophia said, her voice dripping with malice. “On your knees, eyes nice and wide, not knowing what I’m about to do… Only way it could be better would be if you were rolling around in the mud.”  
  
She paused for a moment to look around. I did too. Thankfully, there wasn’t any dirt or mud around. Less good, there was nobody around to come and rescue me. You’d think there’d be more people around just after a track meet.  
  
Sophia was wearing her track uniform. There was still sweat glistening on her black skin, and my eyes were forced to her arms and legs. Thin, wiry muscles bulged underneath her skin. I may have taken up running, but I knew there was no way I could outrun her, even if I wasn’t on my knees. Not after the display Sophia had given in front of the entire school about how fast she could run.  
  
I had thought that hauling the entire school out for some kind of stupid school spirit event had been stupid. But now I was perversely thankful for it. If I hadn’t spent all that time watching Sophia run, looking at the way her strong muscles moved underneath her soft black skin (and the way her breasts bounced around in her sports bra), I might have thought I could have outrun her. But now I knew before I even tried that it would be pointless.  
  
“You really are ugly, you know that?” Sophia asked in a voice that was half-amused and half-malicious. “Look at this mouth,” she reached down and hooked her fingers into my lips. “You could fit a ruler into this, _sideways_.” She stretched out my lips, forcing my mouth into some twisted smile.  
  
I didn’t say anything. It was safer not to. Even as I yearned to do something, to call up the bugs buzzing at the edges of my mind, I stopped myself. It wouldn’t do any good. I’d just have to take it and wait for a chance to run.  
  
“You know,” Sophia said, letting go of my lips, “maybe there’s advantages to having such a big mouth.” I glared up at her as she hooked her thumbs in her waistband. What on earth was she doing? “It probably makes you really good at, what’s the word? Fellatio? Right, that’s it.” She pulled down her shorts, a huge black cock springing out to slap me in the face. “It makes you good at blowjobs.”  
  
_What the fuck?!_ What the fuck, what the fuck, what the fuck? How, how- My brain was overloaded with what had just happened. How did Sophia have a cock? What the hell was she planning to do with it? Were all cocks this hot, hard and pungent? Did she think she could get away with this? Just because I was always pressing the eraser on the end of my pencils against my mouth, or having bananas for lunch didn’t mean I fantasized about sucking cock!  
  
For a moment or two, my brain just spun around on itself, nothing going through my mind translating into actual actions. Part of me still couldn’t believe this was happening. That Sophia would have the guts to do this. Or that a cock would feel like this.  
  
I still couldn’t get over what Sophia’s dick was like. I had no idea cocks could be so big, so hot, so hard, or so smelly. Obviously Sophia hadn’t showered after getting done with her race. And how had she gotten this hard looking at _me_? I didn’t need Sophia and Emma to tell me that I was ugly. I knew that already. The idea that Sophia could get turned on by my face was laughable, if there had been anything funny in what was happening right now.  
  
Also, and I had to keep on coming back to this, it was _big_. The videos I had watched in- _in Sexual Education just like every other student_ hadn’t told me that a girl my age could be so big. And I knew that the actors in Big Black Cock videos (not that I watched those!) were very much the cream of the crop. Most guys (or girls with dicks) weren’t this big.  
  
I opened my mouth to scream and shout, both for help and to fight back, even if it was just verbally. Sophia preempted me. As soon as my mouth opened, she grabbed her dick and pushed it between my lips. My squeak of outrage was muffled by the thick monster filling me.  
  
Sophia grabbed the sides of my head, her strong fingers tangling in my long hair. There was no way out now. For a moment, I thought about biting down, finally fighting back. Then a look up at Sophia told me how bad an idea that was. Even distracted and reeling with pain, Sophia could still beat me. And if I ran away, who would believe me? Sophia Hess, track star versus Taylor Hebert, social outcast?  
  
Tears gathering in the corners of my eyes, I submitted to Sophia using my mouth. But I didn’t have to help her along. I let my mouth hang as slack as I could. My blowjob knowledge may be entirely theoretical, but I still knew enough to know that I had to be an active partner to really make it feel good.  
  
And then I realized how little that mattered. Sophia was _big_. As slack as I could just meant that Sophia was brushing against both of my lips at once instead of pressed tightly against them. My eyes crossed behind my glasses as I tried to look down at her. It had all happened so quickly I hadn’t really seen what Sophia really looked like.  
  
“You’re not very good at this,” Sophia said, frowning. I glared back at her, more outraged that she would think I would be than astonished that she thought that. “Madison swore up and down the whole time she was getting in good with us that she’d never done this sort of thing, but she was way more skilled than you.”  
  
I really wasn’t sure how I was supposed to react to that. Did she really just say that Madison had sucked Sophia off to be friends with her and Emma? Oh God, what if she had done Emma too? Christ, that was little Miss Innocent’s game? Disgusting. What kind of girl would go around offering oral sex just to be popular? I, for instance, was interested- in absolutely nothing like that, because I wasn’t that kind of girl, yep, yep, yep.  
  
My fully justified revulsion with all three members of the trio didn’t do much to distract me from the reality of the situation. I was still on my knees, I was still being forced to suck Sophia’s dick, and there was still nobody coming to help me. And Sophia’s cock was still too large and too smelly.  
  
I’d never had anything this big inside my mouth before. I could feel her hitting the back of my throat with every thrust. The tears forming weren’t just because of what Sophia was doing to me, but how because of how it was making my body feel. I was vaguely aware of what a deepthroat was, and really hoped that it wasn’t going to happen to me.  
  
I kept on squirming, trying to get away from the taste covering my tongue. Not that I had ever thought about what dick tasted like, but this wasn’t it. It was kind of salty and _thick_ tasting, drowning out every other flavor in my mouth. And the smell was doing likewise. I didn’t like the scent of Sophia’s sweat, but there was nothing else I _could_ smell.  
  
And all the while, Sophia kept on fucking my mouth. She had a firm grip, half on my hair and half on my ears, and she kept on pulling my head back and forth as she moved her own hips as well. I had my hands pressed flat against her thighs, trying to push away. I could feel the heat from her body radiating out through her track shorts.  
  
I couldn’t decide if I should close my eyes or not. If I did, then the intensity of Sophia’s taste and smell were so much greater. But if I kept them open, I kept on looking up at her amused, contemptuous face. There was no way to win.  
  
And Sophia wasn’t even content to get a blowjob in silence. She kept on fucking talking, complaining about how I wasn’t any good at this, and how she wished I was hotter so she could enjoy it more. Part of me couldn’t believe how entitled she was, while the rest of me tried to ignore everything that was happening.  
  
“You know,” Sophia said idly, as if what she was doing to me wasn’t important, “it’s really, what’s the word, _discriminatory_ that the cheerleaders only go to the football and basketball and all the other ball games. I’m one of the best athletes in the school and on one of the best teams. And those bitches _never_ show up.”  
  
Sophia was right about the lack of attention from the cheerleaders, but I didn’t really care about it. For some unfathomable reason, it was hard to muster up much sympathy for her tribulations.  
  
“And we all know what sluts cheerleaders are,” Sophia continued. “So maybe I should make _you_ into the track and field cheerleader,” I glared up at her, already seeing where she was going with this. “After all, if you’re willing to suck _my_ cock, then your willing to suck a dozen more dicks, right? Right.”  
  
Wrong. So wrong there weren’t words to describe how wrong she was. There was no way in hell I would _ever_ do this again, to her or to any of the cackling bitches who made up her pals on the track team.  
  
“Between all of us, I’m sure buying a cheerleader costume for you wouldn’t be that hard,” Sophia said, her voice growing distant as if she was actually considering the logistics of this insane plan. “Of course, you’d have to thank us for giving you some new clothes. But a slut like you would love it, wouldn’t you?”  
  
Like hell I would. Sophia seemed lost in her own little world, one where I would be happy to prance around in a cheerleader’s uniform, practically exposing myself to strangers at events, before going to my knees in the locker rooms and sucking off Sophia and her teammates. And to keep on giving them all blowjobs until every single one of them covered my face in their thick, sticky cum. How could anyone think that would happen, or that I would like it? I certainly couldn’t.  
  
Sophia was falling into a rhythm. About two strokes every second and a half, pushing her dick all the way in until it hit the back of my mouth, and then withdrawing so that her dick was just barely pushing my lips apart. And then she’d go back in, before I had a chance to close my mouth. There was just nothing I could do to stop her. I couldn’t even cover my ears to stop listening to her insane ideas.  
  
“You really do look good on your knees, Hebert,” Sophia said. “Normally, you’re too damn tall. But like this, in front of me? That’s a good look on you.”  
  
I had never really associated Sophia with this kind of inane prattle before, but now I wasn’t able to get her to shut up. Getting my mouth raped was made even worse by listening to a bunch of ridiculous, impossible ideas. No, there was no possible way I would go to school in some kind of bondage getup that kept me on my knees the entire school day. Was this Sophia high on adrenaline after a track meet?  
  
All the while, Sophia kept on fucking my mouth. Her dick nudged against my throat with every thrust, and every time, I felt my gorge rise. She obviously wanted a deepthroat, and that obviously wasn’t happening. She’d just have to be content with attacking me, forcing me to my knees and fucking my mouth. It was a tough life, being Sophia.  
  
Trying to ignore the way she was filling my mouth, I looked inward. I had never had much interest in meditation, and now didn’t seem like the most conducive circumstances to it. But focusing on my own body had to be better than facing the facts of my mouth getting used as a source of pleasure by one of my bullies.  
  
And so I shut my eyes and concentrated on what was happening inside me. And got the biggest shock of my life.  
  
I was turned on. No, I was more than turned on. I was horny, burning with need, feeling a fire roar through my body. And I knew that there was only one possible reason I could be so turned on. Sophia.  
  
Somehow, I was aroused beyond belief by getting forced to my knees and made to give a blowjob to one of my tormentors. How could this happen to me? I hadn’t even _liked_ White Chicks, Black Dicks VII, once the writing had started to go downhill. How was it possible?  
  
Oh god. Oh, this was bad, bad, bad. Much worse than getting my face raped by my bully. So much worse there weren’t even words to describe how bad it was. I was turned on.  
  
It came as a shock to me, even though all the signs were there. My nipples were stiff and pushing against the material of my t-shirt (if only I had bothered to wear a bra) and my crotch was feeling tingly. What was wrong with me? How could I possibly be enjoying getting treated like this? Being forced into giving a blowjob by one of the people I hated most in the world?  
  
Just because I had an entire favorites tab on my computer full of interracial blowjob videos and pictures and games and stories. How could that mean I was enjoying being forced to suck a big black dick, just because I had experimented with bananas and cucumbers? And it was _Sophia Hess_ , my tormentor, with her delicious dark skin and firm breasts and powerful legs, who exuded confidence and force in every movement.  
  
How could any of this turn me on?  
  
Sophia didn’t seem to notice the state I was in. She kept on using me to get off, pulling my head back and forth along her fat dick. I wasn’t surprised. Being used by somebody who was only interested in their own pleasure, who didn’t even know my name, much less if I was enjoying myself, was one of my reoccurring nightmares. I knew they had to be nightmares because I always woke up sweaty and panting from them.  
  
Sophia kept on thrusting into my mouth, filling me up with her cock. And now that I was aware of the horrible, unnatural things happening to me, I could tell how every time she thrust forward, my arousal spiked a bit.  
  
It was so twisted and deviant, and I made sure to keep my hands pressed firmly against her thighs, instead of doing any of the things I wanted to do. The thought of masturbating in front of Sophia Hess, how showing her how turned on I was, was absolutely-  
  
Well, I could wait to masturbate until I had some privacy. And who knew when that would be. It could be another hour before I got home. An entire hour where I would be forced to feel the churning lust inside my gut, and be completely unable to do anything about it. I’d have to live with the knowledge of what Sophia had done to me, feeling it boil in my lower gut, and just have to take it, with no other options. How completely horrible.  
  
Sophia was still talking, babbling on about her stupid cheerleader again. I was aware that I really shouldn’t be feeling this attitude of bored contempt about my rapist while she was attacking me. But the entire idea of me somehow becoming an one-girl cheerleading team was completely off in la-la land.  
  
“I know the school colors are maroon and black, but I was thinking something a bit less Nazi,” Sophia said, brainstorming the colors for an outfit I was never going to wear. “Maybe blue and yellow. That’s always a classic. Hey, don’t you roll your eyes at me!”  
  
Shit. I hadn’t thought she would see that. I looked upward, giving Sophia my best innocent, ‘what are you talking about’ expression I could around a mouthful of cock. But I was no actor, and Sophia didn’t need proof, just suspicion. She glared down at me, her features creasing in an angry look. Then they smoothed out into a smile that was a lot more worrisome than any frown.  
  
“Well, Hebert, if that’s how you want to do it, then I’m game. If you _don’t_ want me to facefuck you so hard you pass out, just say something. _Then_ you’ll have a reason to roll your eyes.”  
  
“Mmph! Mmf!”  
  
“No complaints? _Good_.”  
  
Sophia’s grip tightened and she took a deep breath. I couldn’t help but notice how that made her breasts rise and fall underneath her tank-top. Then she started to really go to work.  
  
I had thought Sophia was already using and abusing me. But I had no idea what she could really do. I squealed around her cock as she started to really move. My head flew up and down her shaft. I could feel my hair swinging out and hitting my back with every pull. I gagged, feeling her thick, smelly shaft reaching into my mouth and seeming like it was going to come out the back of my neck.  
  
On one stroke, Sophia actually managed it. She managed to push past my gag reflex, her cock sliding down into my throat. My eyes got wider than they ever had before, feeling her cock leave my mouth and enter my neck. My face was pressed up against her crotch, my nose buried in the dark, tangled mess of her pubic hair.  
  
“Oh fuck, that’s good,” Sophia said in a too-loud voice.  
  
I couldn’t respond, could barely even breathe as her dick stretched out my neck. I pressed my hands against her thighs and pushed back, coughing and gagging around the thick rod blocking off my air.  
  
I managed to get all the way off of Sophia’s dick, my lungs and neck burning as I pulled back. I coughed, feeling the rough heat in my head and neck. I reached up to massage my throat, wincing as I did so.  
  
“Wow, that’s a disappointment,” Sophia said. I couldn’t even muster the energy to look up and glare at her. “Madison was able to deepthroat me no problem. And,” a hint of amusement entered her voice, “she had never even seen a dick before. She told us that repeatedly.”  
  
A hand reached down and wrapped itself in my hair. Sophia hauled my head back so I was forced to look into her eyes. Any amusement Sophia felt wasn’t showing on her face as she looked back at me.  
  
“If you can’t even be as skilled as Madison, I suppose I’ll just have to train you until you can take me all the way inside your throat.” She paused to look around at our surroundings. We were still alone, with no one else in sight. “Just not today. I’ll just have to properly train you later.”  
  
I hoped against hope that she meant I could go free. I was disappointed, though not surprised, when she pulled my head forward again, trapping my face against her body. Her cock was pressed against me, knocking my glasses askew. I was forced to smell the scent of her sweat and I could even taste a bit of her as my tongue poked out through my lips.  
  
“I suppose we’ll just have to be satisfied with you giving me a simple blowjob today,” Sophia said. “Now open your mouth wide so we can get back to work, you little slut.”  
  
My mouth fell open. And then it was forced to open even more as Sophia’s huge cock started to slide into my mouth. She was _big_ , and I still didn’t see how she could have hid a tool this big in her gym shorts.  
  
Sophia started fucking my mouth again, her cock reaching deep inside me. I was still very turned on, and part of me was wishing I was brave enough to masturbate. But the thought of what Sophia would do if she saw me touching myself, well that was almost enough to make me not feel horny. Almost, but not quite enough.  
  
I closed my eyes, momentarily pretending I was living out one of those videos. Sucking off some well-built, hung guy, his cock sliding between my lips. Then I shook my head as much as I could, coming back to reality. Sophia was well-built for a girl, she was hung, and her cock was sliding between my lips. But that didn’t mean I was at all happy with this situation. No matter what the two nubs poking out from my t-shirt said.  
  
Thankfully, Sophia wasn’t nearly observant enough to notice that. She kept on making me service her cock, never looking down to see what my nipples were like. Or that my hands weren’t trying to push away anymore, and were just resting against her thighs, feeling the heat radiating out from her. Or that my hands were slowly sliding lower, off her shorts and onto her bare skin.  
  
I wasn’t sure if I had ever been so horny. Or in a spot where I was so unable to act on it. Normally, at school, if I got the urge, it was weak enough to be easily ignorable, or I could just rest a hand on my lap, as innocent as could be. That was all that I had ever needed if I was somewhere I couldn’t just masturbate. But now, I didn’t want to give Sophia the slightest hint about how horny I was.  
  
Yes, I often consulted that story about the heroine getting attacked like this, and the group of girls who were doing it discovering how aroused she was. And all the horrible, inventive, wonderful things that happened to her as a result. But that was a story, and this was real life. I could go looking for some innate, inner goodness in Sophia for a long time and not find anything. It would be better to never let her know how I felt.  
  
“Off you pop,” Sophia said, half to herself. She pulled back on my head, yanking me off of her dick. She grabbed it in one hand, keeping a firm grip on my hair with the other. “I’m so nice, I’m giving you another chance to admire just how nice my dick is.”  
  
I couldn’t admire squat with one eye closed. And given that she had somehow managed to slide her fat cock up underneath my glasses, there wasn’t a chance in hell I was going to be opening that eye either. And, even though it was very big, it still wasn’t big enough for me to get a very good look at it with my other eye.  
  
“Go on, say how much you love it,” Sophia cooed, her voice saccharine sweet. “Let me hear how glad you are that I’m letting you experience my trouser titan.”  
  
My one open eye switched from trying to look at the cock pressed against the side of my face to look up at Sophia. I wasn’t horny or afraid enough to ever call Sophia’s dick that. In fact, even she looked embarrassed over saying that, though the faint blush was gone almost as soon as it had appeared.  
  
“Ahem.” Sophia coughed into her fist. “Let’s hear you say how good my bitch-breaker is.”  
  
Could I do it? Could I praise Sophia Hess for her cock? It certainly seemed like a nice cock, with my sample size of one. But it was also Sophia Hess. I hated her guts, and would love it if she just vanished off the face of the earth. And on the third hand, I was on my knees with no way to escape, and I was also horny. It was a big, confusing mess.  
  
“Your cock’s great, Sophia,” I said, muttering underneath my breath. “It’s so, um,” smelly, I almost said. “Big.”  
  
“Why don’t you put a bit of life into it?” Sophia demanded. “I’m doing you a big fucking favor you know. Letting you suck me off, letting you join the track team, the least you can do is act grateful about it.”  
  
I didn’t say anything for a couple of seconds. This stupid bitch. Was her mental center really so off balance that she thought this was something I wanted? Yes, I was horny, but I had been horny plenty of times before, without getting shoved down to the ground and getting a stinky cock shoved in my face.  
  
“Thank you for the wonderful gift, Sophia,” I said. If anything, my voice was even flatter this time around. Even with the bottom bit of Sophia’s dick pressed against my lips.  
  
“God, you’re a bad actor on top of everything else,” Sophia said, rolling her eyes. “Well, too bad, I’m not paying for, um, elocution lessons.” She brightened up as if she had thought of something funny. “I’ll just have to train your mouth for free!”  
  
She giggled as she stuck her cock back in between my lips. My mouth was already slightly open, so it was way too easy for her to slide in. I don’t think anybody besides me heard my squeak of outrage as her cock once again entered my mouth.  
  
And just like last time, it split my mouth apart. My jaw was already aching from taking this monster the first time, and it wasn’t any easier the second time around. I gagged around it as Sophia pushed herself forward and pulled me down, burying herself in my mouth.  
  
The flavor of Sophia’s cock hadn’t had a chance to fade in the minute or so she had been outside of me. So why did it seem so much more intense when she entered my mouth again? Right now, I wasn’t sure I was ever going to be able to taste anything else ever again. I’d go to sleep and wake up with the thick taste of Sophia’s dick on my tongue. And the equally thick scent of her smell in my nostrils.  
  
Sophia took a bit longer than last time shoving her cock into me. A whole two seconds or so before her dick hit the back of my mouth. Then her grip tightened on my head and she started drawing herself back out. Just as her cockhead brushed against my teeth, she stopped and reversed course once again. She was fucking my mouth without any input from me.  
  
Not that there was much I could give. My tongue was both pressed flat against the bottom of my mouth and against her cock. I whimpered around the thick shaft filling me up, trying to move my tongue and not doing anything more than giving Sophia a massage and spreading her taste more fully around my mouth.  
  
“Ah, thanks sweety,” Sophia said mockingly. “It’s so good of you to treat me like that.” She thrust back and forth a few more times in silence. “Come on, just a bit more,” she said, more to herself than anything.  
  
I could feel my thighs twitching. Like I wanted to get up and run or jump or do _something_. And given the heat in my lower belly, I knew exactly what that something was. God, I wished this was happening with somebody I could trust enough to let myself masturbate. I had a feeling that my panties were _glued_ to my crotch by now. And it was a good thing my t-shirt was loose enough that people wouldn’t be able to tell how hard my nipples were just by looking at me. They’d have to wait for a gust of wind or, and this was increasingly likely, my cold sweat doing the same to my shirt what my arousal had done to my panties.  
  
Sophia sped up, moving as fast as she could in my mouth. She coaxed gags and grunts out of me as her cock slammed into my mouth. My eyes watered as she sped up. I couldn’t take much more of this.  
  
Sophia’s orgasm was beyond belief. At first, I didn’t realize it was happening. When her cock twitched inside my mouth, I didn’t connect it with anything. After all, having never given a blowjob before, I had no idea what to expect.  
  
I only realized something was happening when Sophia hissed through her teeth. I glanced up at her and was shocked to see an honest, even goofy, smile on her face. She was looking down at me almost fondly.  
  
Those thought shot through my head in an instant, which was about as much time as it took for her to start cumming. Something hot and slimy shot out from Sophia’s dick and hit the back of my mouth. My eyes widened and I started coughing around Sophia’s cock, not understanding what was happening. Another jet splashed against the top of my mouth, the liquid leaking through my teeth and into the sides of my cheeks.  
  
I finally realized what was happening. After attacking me and pushing me down and raping my face, Sophia was wrapping up with the ultimate humiliation. She was cumming in my mouth. Oh God, my mouth was getting filled up with semen.  
  
And now that I knew what it was, I could realize how it felt in my mouth. It was hot, just as hot as Sophia’s dick. And slimy and salty. And thick, very thick. Just like Sophia’s cock had drowned out every other taste in my mouth, this was drowning out the taste of her cock.  
  
I coughed, and was forced to swallow. I could feel the cum running down my throat and settling in my stomach. It pooled there, still radiating out heat that spread through my torso. And Sophia kept on cumming. I couldn’t take it anymore, and, thankfully, Sophia’s grip on my head had loosened.  
  
I pulled my head back, Sophia’s dick finally slipping free of my aching jaw. But I hadn’t really thought things through. Sure, I no longer had to quickly, desperately, swallow the cum to avoid being choked. But Sophia was still cumming, and her cock was now pointed at my face instead of in my mouth.  
  
I squealed as she shot yet another load onto my face. Her cum seemed even warmer on my face than inside my mouth. The shot of cum landed on my cheek. It felt like it went from the line of my jaw all the way up to my nose. Another one landed just above it, splattering just below my eye.  
  
And then, finally, Sophia Hess stopped cumming onto my face. We were both left panting, our shoulders shaking. I gingerly lifted my trembling hands to my face and neck. I could still feel the burn of the cum in my throat and stomach, like whiskey was always described as in books. And the semen on my face-  
  
I gingerly dabbed at it with my fingertips, feeling it stick to them. I rolled my eyes, trying to get a good look at the thick white semen clinging to my face. This was, this was utterly unlike anything I had ever expected to happen to me. A slow chuckle from up above disturbed my thoughts.  
  
“Damn girl, you look good like that,” Sophia drawled, tucking her softening but still huge cock back into her shorts. “I should have covered the rest of your face with cum instead of letting you swallow it.” She reached down and patted the cheek that didn’t have her semen on it. “Your mug looks better when it’s covered with semen.”  
  
I tiredly glared up at her. I thought people were supposed to be happy and relaxed after orgasms. Not acting like they always did. Speaking of orgasms, I needed one pretty badly. I could barely keep my hips from shifting, from trying to grind my crotch against my legs. I hoped Sophia would leave soon. And that I could find somewhere I could masturbate in privacy.  
  
“I ought to save a record for, what’s the word? Prosperity?” Sophia said, fishing her phone out from her pack on the ground. “Emma and Madison will like seeing this.”  
  
My eyes widened. The thought of what Emma could come up with if she saw a picture of me with cum all over my face was like a bucket of ice water over my arousal. If I had my doubts about any shred of goodness in Sophia, I knew there was nothing like a heart in Emma.  
  
“Damn it. Two percent? Could have sworn I plugged it in,” Sophia grumbled to herself, staring down at the phone. She sighed and dropped it back into her bag. “Well, Hebert, I guess you’re in luck. I won’t have any photos of you to share.” Then her frown slid upwards into a smile. “But I still expect to see you at the next track meet, cheering me on.”  
  
Was she still on that stupid track cheerleader idea? The disgust I felt over that idea was enough to make the fear of Emma seeing me befacialed recede. Some things were just too stupid for words.  
  
“And I’ll be _very_ motivated to do my best,” Sophia kept on saying, reaching forward to nudge at my crotch with her shoe, “if you don’t wear any panties underneath that cheerleading skirt.”  
  
I stared up at her as she chuckled. Okay, I was ready for Sophia to go away now. I was getting horny again, probably because I was still on my knees and I could still feel the cum inside and on me. Sophia should leave, and I should find somewhere I could get cleaned up. And if that spot was quite enough I could masturbate while Sophia’s cum dried on my face, so much the better.  
  
Sometimes, I wondered if there was something wrong with me. But then I told myself, no, I was perfectly normal. If something was niche, then there wouldn’t be so much material on the Internet about it, surely.  
  
“See ya later, Hebert,” Sophia said, stepping around me and walking away. She raised one hand in a jaunty wave before turning the corner.  
  
Part of me couldn’t believe that she could wrap up so quickly after finishing a blowjob. Another part of me could believe exactly that, that as soon as Sophia got what she wanted, she stopped caring about who had given it to her. And a third part of me was glad just to see her back, and not just because of how her rear swayed in those shorts.  
  
I slowly climbed to my feet and headed in the opposite direction. I remembered seeing a bathroom that way. The perfect place to clean my face off, and, if it didn’t smell too bad, to satisfy the craving I was feeling in my crotch.  
  
And while I was there, it would also be the perfect time to think of how to avoid getting caught by Sophia again. There had to be some hung black guys or girls out there that would treat me better.  
  
Was that going to be my new life goal?

* * *

  
  



End file.
